


Gender files

by AngstwithanP



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, GoodOmens
Genre: Agender Aziraphale, Agender Character, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Roles, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Other, agender support, based on real life dysphoria, crowley is a mess (goodomens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: What was he?Yes Crowley was predominantly Male as it was the gender he was born, however saying lines in his head of “ he is doing fine.” And words or compliments given to the Male gender. “Handsome”It felt like acid on his tongue when he.. no Crowley spoke the words out loud.What were they then?





	Gender files

**Author's Note:**

> So heya! There isn’t a lot of genderfluid fanfics out there (unless I’m looking wrong) and I really wanted to write something based on my experiences with being genderfluid. Everyone experiences are different but the one Crowley is going through in the story is twisted and isn’t really what I go through. 
> 
> Comments feeds me and inspire me to keeps going 💙

What was he? 

Yes Crowley was predominantly Male as it was the gender he was born, however saying lines in his head of “ he is doing fine.” And words or compliments given to the Male gender. “Handsome” 

It felt like acid on his tongue when he.. no Crowley spoke the words out loud. 

What were they then? 

Crowley tried the same process with the female gender, using such names as “hen,”  
“Beautiful.” But That just made them squirm in the seat and shiver. 

Clearly Crowley wasn’t feeling feminine or masculine. 

What was Crowley today? 

The confusion, the sickness black goo that plagued Crowley mind as he felt himself panicking. What was Crowley today? If Crowley isn’t a he or a she.. then what? 

A sniff and tears fell from eyes as Crowley sat on the bed confused and scared. But a phone ringing interrupted the sniffing and the song: 

“Oh love! Oh lover boy~” 

This made Crowley smile as they tapped the screen on the phone and heard the angelic voice of their partner, aziraphale. “Crowley? Sorry to phone you at such a time but I need help with-“ they were interrupted by a sniff and a shaky breath. “Crowley.. Love are you okay?” 

They shook their head, knowing that aziraphale couldn’t see but still did it. “A-angel I’m..” Crowley had started but a huff on the other end beat them too it. “Now don’t lie to me now, I know when your upset handsome.” 

A whine: loud and nasally could be heard and aziraphale give a quite gasp. “Oh, dear I’m so sorry didn’t mean to assume.” Of course now Aziraphale knew that Crowley was genderfluid, they were the first to know back before they both started dating. It didn’t bother aziraphale is the least: they too were agender and didn’t really see the points of labelling. 

But Crowley did, labels is what gives them comfort and the idea of knowing this is what the problem is and called. They whined again softly as aziraphale apologised. “No no, not your fault I didn’t say anything before hand.” They could tell that the hum aziraphale give didn’t console their worries so they give a quiet chuckle. 

“You want to ask what my pronouns are today sweetheart?” That caused a pang of panic in Crowley chest and they started to fiddle with the earphones currently plugged in. “Oh yes! What are you feeling today dearest?” 

There was silence. 

“I.. I don’t know.” Crowley finally mumbled after a short while, Crowley Heard aziraphale Hum: a Signal to continue speaking. “I’m not feeling like a guy today and I’m not feeling like a woman today so what?” 

“Crowley my sweet, you could be feeling be feeling they/them today?” This made Crowley blink. “But genderfluid means a switch of female and Male aziraphale..” the angel really had a bad habit of Interrupting didn’t they? “Now now Crowley when you told me about you being genderfluid I researched the topic so I knew more about it.” 

The angel was really a god send. Crowley listen as tears welled up. “And genderfluid means a switch on gender due to their gender not being fixed or there genders can swap throughout the day so they may be Male but then a female.” Stopped for a breath. “They could also switch to having no gender at all.” 

“I just thought that could be just for nonbinary and Agender.” Crowley admitted and aziraphale smiled Unknowingly by Crowley. “It falls under the nonbinary spectrum that identifies not being exclusively masculine or exclusively feminine—identities that are outside the gender binary.” Crowley blinked. They did do their research. 

“So.. I could be feeling they/them?” Crowley asked. “Maybe, try it out.” So Crowley did with some help off aziraphale they started repeating the process from before but simply adding them. Their chest eased down and a pleasant bloom of comfort swelled up in their chest. 

What were they? 

Now Crowley was them being and currently thanking the angel for helping them see this way.


End file.
